1. Field
The present invention relates to an optical detector, and more particularly, to an optical detector based on a graphene optical transmission line.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An optical detector is a device of detecting an intensity of light and generating an electric signal. The optical detector may be implemented by using graphene having a high optical absorption rate. As described above, there are various types of optical detectors using graphene.
However, the optical detectors implemented by using graphene have a problem in that light needs to be incident only in a direction vertical to a surface of the graphene in order to detect an intensity of light. Further, there is a problem in that some of the optical detectors implemented using the graphene need to additionally include an optical waveguide structure requiring high costs.